


Locking eyes

by xenoenforcer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoenforcer/pseuds/xenoenforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Levi locks eyes with a cute guy it's a done deal. He confesses, he gets rejected and he moves on. But one day that all changes when Eren shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Go out with me brat!" I shouted, hunched over with my eyes closed holding out a box of chocolates.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!"

I heard a scream followed by running and a door opening and shutting.

I stood up opening my eyes looking down at the chocolates. I sighed. I was disappointed but not surprised. This wouldn't be the first time I got rejected.

My name is Levi Ackerman and I am best known as the tough guy who falls in love at first sight. Everyday it's a different guy, usually from this school. I see them and if we lock eyes it's a done deal. I drag my victim I mean love of my life to the roof of the school and confess my love with a box of chocolates.

They run away screaming not even bothering to give me a proper rejection and I'm stuck standing here until another guy catches my eye. A cute guy. I have standards.

I hear the door opening. It's my fr......it's my fr......it's a girl that I know that I can talk to sometimes. I refuse to call her the f word because she's far too crazy for me to consider her my....fr.......well... ya know......

"Levi I just saw a guy running down the steps in a panic. He looked terrified. I tried to interview him on why he rejected you but he just ran past me."

I can't believe I forgot about this part in the cycle. After I'm rejected my fr......this girl Hanji interviews the rejector to find out why they rejected me and how I can improve myself to avoid getting rejected again.

I never agreed to let her do this but I don't exactly have a choice in the matter and she seems to think it'll help me in the long run.

So far the only information she's gotten from these people is that I'm apparently too scary or they're not gay. What am I supposed to do with that information? How am I supposed to not be scary when I don't even know what it is that makes me scary. And how am I supposed to detect who's gay and who's not?

Hanji gently put her hand on my shoulder as a way to comfort me, but I harshly pushed it away. That seemed to comfort me more.

“I think I should give up. No more locking eyes.”

“Levi that's not something you can control.”

“I can if I try. Next time I see a guy I'll look away really quickly.”

“You can't go through life quickly looking away from people. And what if you quickly look away from one guy just to look at another. And what if you try to quickly look away from him only to find another guy to look at. You try to run away but suddenly your surrounded by guys! Guys to the left of you, guys to the right of you! The only way out of this situation is to close your eyes but oh no! You close your eyes only to see more guys! Your eyes become guys!”

I smack Hanji upside the head.

“Ow!” She replied rubbing her head.

“Like I said, no more locking my eyes with guys.”

  
  


The next day on my way to school I almost locked eyes with a guy but his thick eyebrows captured my attention. Quickly I looked away. But then I realized that it was only my friend Erwin. Erwin can be annoying but he's no Hanji so he gets the honor of being called the f word.

“Levi, Hanji told me that you've given up. But I don't think you should. Rejection hurts but each rejection brings you closer to the person who won't reject you.”

Erwin always looked at the bright side of things. One time he hurt his hand in P.E class and said well at least it isn't my writing hand. I could choke off his positivity but he's still a good guy to have in my life.

“Erwin that is the stupidest thing you've ever said.”

Erwin shrugged with a small smile on his face as if he knew something I didn't know.

“Erwin! Levi!” Hanji shouted jumping on my back.

I threw her off of course slamming her into the ground. But she jumped up unfazed by my act of violence.

“Hello Hanji. I'm guessing you've heard the news.” Erwin said.

What news could he be talking about?

“Of course I heard the news! Who hasn't heard the news! Well this guy--” she pointed to me. “Probably hasn't heard the news but everyone else has!”

“What news?” I asked.

She did the zipping her lips motion.

I glared at her but she only locked her lips and threw away the key.

I turned to Erwin hoping he would elaborate but he just zipped his lips too. I'm starting to think that maybe I won't be calling him a friend anymore. He seems to have fallen into the same category as Hanji.

That day we got a new student in class. His name was Eren Jaeger. That was the news that everyone seemed to know except me. That was the gossip of the school. He was new to our town, his family was rich and apparently he was quite attractive. But sticking to my new rule I refused to look at him so I have no idea whether or not he's my type but Hanji insists that he is and Erwin agrees.

When lunchtime rolled around I decided to eat my lunch on the roof. There was a bench up there that I could sit on and it was the best way to avoid locking eyes with people. Also it felt great to be alone. Sometimes I just need some me time.

I heard a door open. So much for me time. But I don't exactly own the roof so what I can I do.

“On no!” I heard a voice say.

It sounded like the new transfer student. I think he started pacing.

“Crap, crap, crap--”

“Do you see crap or are you calling me crap? Either way, stop saying crap. It's a crappy thing to say.”

I heard him stifle a laugh.

Some moments went by and neither of us spoke. The silence was nice.

“Soo...”

Oh great he just had to ruin it by talking.

“Every time I go to a school I get popular really fast. I just got here and I've already gotten like 20 confessions......I don't hate the attention but sometimes it can be a bit much so I came up here to escape it. I won't stay for long though.....”

I take a bite into my sandwich.

“He doesn't seem that bad....” I hear Eren say.

Who 'he' is I do not know and can't say that I care unless he is me.

“But Armin and Mikasa said.....”

I'm trying to ignore him but it's hard. I take another bite into my sandwich.

“But he's soo--”

I'm starting to think 'he' is ME.

“Hey brat is me he?”

“Huh?”

“Is he me cuz if he is me then you are being very rude to he who is me.”

“Sorry.....It' just that I made some news friends.....Uh Armin and Mikasa...have you heard of--”

“No kid, I'm not familiar with every brat that attends this school.”

“But they're in our......Well anyway they gave a me a tour of the school and warned me about a kid who had a habit of dragging kids onto the rooftop after locking eyes with them. They even pointed you out in class and said I should avoid you at all costs. They made you sound really scary but you seem pretty normal to me.”

“Yeah well....just don't lock eyes with me and you'll be fine.”

I'm glad that his friends warned him about me. I didn't plan on locking eyes with this kid anyway but now that he knows what might happen if we lock eyes he'll be on guard as well. It's hard trying to get through life without looking people in the eye but if we all work together then I think that maybe just maybe I'll be able to get by without ever looking a guy in the eyes again.

“Wow!”

I gasped and jumped back. Stupid Eren had somehow appeared right in front of me and was looking directly into my eyes. And his eyes were so pretty. This boy was handsome. It was going to happen again. I was going to fall in love again wasn't I?

“Brat what did we just discuss?!”

“I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. It seems weird to not be able to look someone in the eye just because of some dumb rumor.”

Great just great. At this rate I'll get rejected again unless I don't confess. That's it! Don't confess! If I don't confess then I can't get rejected. All I have to do is deny my feelings and--

“Go out with me.”

Wait....did he just.....Did Eren just.....

“That rumor really was just a dumb rumor. Who would reject someone as beautiful as you? Your so beautiful. Go out with me. Please?”

I jumped up dropping what was left of my sandwich and ran. I don't know why I ran. I should of said yes but I had never got confessed to. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I was so used to seeing guys run away after I had confessed to them that my stupid brain figured that this was the normal way to handle getting confessed to.

I stopped running and decided to just skip class. I had to clear my head and prepare myself for tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to confess to Eren on my terms since I obviously didn't know how to just accept his confession.

Erwin and Hanji text me that night asking why I left school early and if I was ok. I text them back letting them know I was fine. Hanji tried to pry more information out of me but thankfully she eventually backed off and said good night. I think Erwin probably told her to back off. That puts him back on friend status.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best to avoid Eren despite the fact that we had classes together. It was hard but not impossible. His friends seemed intent on keeping him away from me so that worked in my favor until lunchtime. They were still following him around. I had to get those two away from him.

“Hanji, Erwin. I need your help.”

“Aww shortie needs our--”

I smacked Hanji upside the head.

“Don't use the s word. Never use the s word.”

Erwin chuckled, “So what do you need us to do? I'm guessing it has something to do with your new crush Eren.”

My eyes widened.

“You've been trying to avoid him all day and you stopped trying to avoid looking other guys in the eye.”

Erwin and Hanji were a lot of things but they weren't stupid. They were annoying but also smart and observant. 

Whenever I lock eyes with a cute guy I fall in love and until I'm rejected from that guy I can't and won't fall in love with another.

Hanji and Erwin must of noticed that I've been locking eyes with guys all day. Guys that would usually be my type. But I haven't made any moves on them. On the other hand they also noticed me avoiding Eren. Therefore they realized that I must currently be in love with Eren. 

“Your right. This has everything to do with my new...crush....I need you two to get that Blondie and scarf girl away from him so I can make my move.”

Hanji and Erwin nodded then made their move while I hid behind a wall peeking out to watch the whole scene.

“Armin is it? I couldn't help but notice your hair. Very lovely indeed. Who's your stylist?” Erwin asked.

“Uh....I...”

Blondie was blushing unsure of what to say as Erwin worked his magic. That was easy enough.

Hanji stared at scarf girl then went to grab her scarf. Scarf girl flipped her over. But Hanji was used to that kind of abuse. I flipped her over all the time. She had no problem getting back up and trying to take her scarf again only to be flipped over again. Now was the time to get Eren.

I ran out and grabbed Eren's hand. He was shocked but didn't pull away.

“Eren!” I could hear scarf girl shout. “Get off of me!”

I think Hanji just jumped on her to hold her back. As for Blondie, I didn't hear a peep out of him. Erwin must of took off his shirt and started flexing. Didn't seem like something Erwin would do but Blondie was definitely mesmerized by something if he failed to react to his friend getting dragged away by yours truly.

Once Eren and I were up on the rooftop I waited for the both of us to catch our breath. I then got ready to confess with my box of chocolates in my...

“CRAP!!!!!!” I screamed.

“What's wrong?” Asked a concerned Eren.

“The chocolates! I forgot the chocolates! I can't confess without the chocolates!”

“C-confess?”

I slammed my hand over my mouth and started blushing. I didn't mean to say that.

“I'm so confused. Levi do you like me?”

I tried to run away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

“Levi go out with me.”

I wanted to run but I couldn't. Then again I was Levi Ackerman. If I really wanted to run I could. So maybe I really didn't want to run after all. Was his weak puny grip on my wrist really enough to stop me? NO! But was his mesmerizing eyes enough to stop me? Yes! I feared that this would be the last person I ever locked eyes with which was a good thing. 

But for some reason I just didn't know how to accept his confession.

I yanked my wrist out of his hand. I didn't have chocolates and I wasn't sure how to accept his confession but I knew what I had to do.

“Eren go out with me! Please!”

“But Levi I just--”

“I know this must be confusing but just hear me out. I'm used to confessing. It's all I ever known. I'm also used to rejections but I have never been confessed to and I have never had someone actually accept my confession. That's why in order for this to work I can't accept your confession. I just don't know how.”

“But--”

“That's why you must accept my confession or this won't work. So Eren will you go out with me?”

Before Eren could respond scarf girl appeared bursting through the door with an injured Hanji on her back, a blushing Armin, and a shirtless Erwin.

“Hey Levi I didn't get the scarf but I got the girl.” Hanji happily said.

Scarf girl blushed a little.

“And I got the shirt....and the guy.” Blondie said holding Erwin's shirt.

I guess I was right about Erwin flexing for Blondie.

“Eren, Hanji and Erwin explained everything to us. They said Levi's not as bad as we thought. He's just really clueless when it comes to love.” Mikasa explained.

“I wouldn't say really clueless...” I mumbled.

I was no expert but surely I had some idea of how this whole love thing worked. That's why I always confessed with a box of chocolates in a private area. Usually a roof.

“Eren I think that maybe Mikasa and I were wrong about Levi.......” Blondie said.

“Armin's right. That's why I think....I think we should all give him a chance.”

Scarf girl and Blondie approached me.

“Levi go out with us!”

“Huh?....”


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I had got roped into going on a triple date. Eren and I, Hanji and Mikasa, Armin and Erwin. We were all going to head over to Eren's and have dinner. He had more than enough space in his mansion to accommodate us and I wasn't much of a fan of going to some fancy restaurant. His parents were out of town and his servants had went home for the day so we'd be the only one's there.

Erwin was nice enough to pick everyone up and drive us to Eren's.

When we showed up Eren let us all in. He looked amazing. He was wearing a green suit that matched his eyes. I on the other hand was wearing a gray suit that matched my eyes. He said I looked amazing but I had trouble believing him.

“Levi don't sell yourself short.” He told me.

“But he is short!” Hanji shouted.

I smacked her upside the head or at least I tried to but Mikasa blocked it.

I glared at her. She glared at me.

“You can't protect her forever.”

“Watch me.”

I pretended to try to grab her scarf. She was just about stop me when suddenly my hand smacked Hanji upside the head.

“Ahhh! He got me!”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at me then took off her scarf.

“But he won't get you again.”

She wrapped the scarf around Hanji.

Hanji smiled.

“Awww, I wanna give you something special too.”

Hanji took her glasses off and put them on Mikasa's face. Everyone thought their behavior was cute until they went to walk to the dining room and Mikasa tripped and Hanji walked into a wall.

She had trouble seeing out of Hanji's glasses and Hanji had trouble seeing without her glasses.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Once we were all seated in the dining room Mikasa gave Hanji her glasses back and Hanji gave Mikasa her scarf back. Mikasa couldn't see with Hanji's glasses and although Hanji loved the idea of rocking Mikasa's scarf she thought it looked best on the raven haired girl.

After seeing Mikasa wear it all the time I can't say that I disagree. I bet she bathed with it.

“I would like to make a toast!” Hanji announced.

“You don't even have a glass in your hand. Eren didn't even set the plates out yet.” 

Hanji ignored me and continued, “A toast to the suit rangers!”

“Excuse me?”

No one had the slightest clue what Hanji meant.

“We're all wearing different colored suits like the power rangers. But we're not the power rangers we're the suit rangers!”

Hanji was right about one thing. We were all wearing different colored suits. My suit was gray, Eren's suit was green, Armin's suit was light blue, Erwin's suit was yellow, Hanji's suit was brown and Mikasa's suit was red. But I am not a suit ranger.

“Eren will you please serve the food and drinks before I choke her?”

“A true suit ranger would never threaten another suit ranger. Consider yourself removed from the group.” Mikasa said pointing her finger at me.

Like I care. I didn't wanna be in the group to begin with.

Hanji gasped looking at Mikasa in awe.

“Mikasa.......That's something a true suit ranger would say. I promote you to leader of the suit rangers. All in favor say yay!”

Everyone minus Mikasa and I shouted yay then proceeded to clap.

“Three cheers for Mikasa!” Hanji shouted.

“Oh I'll give you a chair alright!”

I stood up and picked up my chair ready to throw it at Hanji but was stopped by Eren who managed to calm me down while Erwin took the chair away from me.

After that Eren served the food and drinks and not another word was spoken about the suit rangers or their leader.

“Eren this chicken is amazing. Give my compliments to the chef.” Erwin said.

“I don't have to since you just did.” Eren replied.

I gasped.

“You cooked all this?”

He nodded. We were all amazed by his cooking skills. 

“I was taught by the best......My mother.”

“They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. You really hit the jackpot Levi.” Erwin said.

Armin looked sad but quickly bounced back. “Not to brag but I can make a mean salad.”

“If there's anything a man loves it's a mean salad.” I replied with a roll of my eyes.

“I can make some salad right now.” Eren happily stated.

“I was being sarcastic!” I shouted.

Armin looked down. I think I hurt his feelings. But it's his own stupid fault for misreading what Erwin said. Just because he likes Eren's cooking doesn't mean he likes Eren. He should of never tried to entice Erwin with salad. A mean salad at that.

“I happen to like a mean salad. Much better than a mean Levi.” Erwin responded.

Oh no he didn't.

“I'll show you a mean Levi!”

“I'd rather you show me a mean salad. Your salad versus Armin's salad. I'll be the judge.”

“No way eyebrows! You'll just choose Blondie's salad over mine no matter how it tastes. Hanji will be the judge.”

Erwin seemed to agree with that idea but Armin didn't.

“But Hanji's your friend. That makes her bias towards you.”

“I just tried to hit her with a chair. If that doesn't make her less biased towards me I don't know what will.”

Armin seemed to understand where I was coming from and decided that out of all the people here tonight, Hanji was the only person capable of being a fair judge.

Eren stood up.

“Levi can I talk to you for a minute?”

I nodded and followed Eren into the living room.

“Eren if your going to give me tips on how to make a salad, don't. I'm a lot of things but a cheater isn't one of them.”

Eren shook his head. And began whispering.

“I wasn't going to help you win I was actually going to ask you to lose.”

“Eren I'm a lot of things, but a loser isn't one of them.”

“Levi I'm not asking you to be a loser.”

“You just asked me to lose!”

Eren started looking around then tried to shush me but nobody shushes Levi Ackerman. I pushed passed him trying to get back to the dining room but something he said stopped me.

“Please....”

I sighed and turned around. I wasn't going to lose but I could at least listen to his reason for wanting me to lose.

“Why do you want me to lose Eren?”

“It's Armin. He clearly likes Erwin but he's not very confident about Erwin liking him back. He still thinks Erwin's only with him to keep him busy while we get busy......In the future....Or now.”

Eren gestured toward the floor.

I glared at him.

He put his hands up. “Joking, joking. I wouldn't take you on the floor. I'd take you to my room....then take you.”

It took me everything I had to keep from blushing.

He grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

“Throw the contest Levi. Make an insecure kid happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

I decided not to throw the contest and won. Hanji couldn't get enough of my salad, she even forced Mikasa to eat some.

“It's really not that good.” Mikasa said.

“Then I'll just throw it out.”

I attempted to grab the plate but was stopped by Mikasa blocking the way looking down on me with her arms folded. I think she was trying to intimidate me. She must of really liked that salad.

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't the type to back down.

“I thought you didn't like it.”

“I don't, but Hanji does.” 

“So your not going to eat anymore?”

“If Hanji wants me to eat it. I'll eat it.....for her.”

I unfolded my arms and stood on toes to make myself taller as I yelled at her.

“Just admit that you like the salad!”

Before Mikasa could respond Hanji burped. It was disgusting.

“That was delicious. Make some more shortie.”

“I told you not to call me that!”

I tried to attack Hanji but was stopped by Mikasa grabbing my wrists and pushing me back. She was strong but my hate for the s word was stronger.

I pushed forward knocking her out of the way and onto the floor but Mikasa wouldn't give up. I felt a hand grabbing my leg and pulling me back.

Meanwhile Hanji hadn't moved from her spot and found all of this amusing.

“Levi I think it's time for you to leave.” Eren said.

Suddenly my anger turned to sadness.

“What?” I asked turning to Eren

Mikasa finally let go of my leg and went to check on Hanji as if my angry face hurt her.

“I think you should leave.”

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I had just cleaned my ears that morning. I clean my ears every morning so I don't doubt my hearing but maybe I misunderstood what he said. No, that couldn't be. His expression matched his words and my eyes don't lie.

“Do you know where Armin is?” He asked.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did Blondie have to do with anything? If I answer yes do I get to stay?

“He's somewhere crying because he lost. Erwin ran after him but Armin shouldn't of had to cry in the first place.”

My eyes widened. Was he really blaming me for Blondie's insecurity? 

“So I should lose because Armin might cry? I should change who I am because Armin might cry? I SHOULD DEDICATE MY LIFE TO NOT MAKING ARMIN CRY!!!!!”

“It's not just that!” He argued. “Your really mean to Hanji and she's supposed to be your friend! I don't know where your values lie?! 

“She called me short!”

“But you are short!”

It was as if time stopped. Words were said that couldn't be unsaid. I turned around and left the kitchen in which the contest was held.

I passed through the dining room and through the living room which held Erwin and Armin all hugged up on the couch. But who cares about them?! I made my way all the way to the front door ready to leave.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me until I realized something very important. I took out my phone and called Erwin.

He answered on the fourth or fifth ring. No doubt trying to detach himself from Armin.

“Levi I'm with Armin right—”

“Drive me home.”

I hung up and waited. Not long after my demand Erwin came out with keys in hand and Armin chasing after him.

“Erwin wait, I thought that.....I mean he....”

“ He just needs a ride. I'll be back after I drop him off.”

“Can I come too?”

“I don't think you should but I'll be right back.”

“......Do you...like Levi?”

“Armin how many times do I have to say it? I like you. I'm with you because I like you.”

“But now your with him.”

“Because he needs a ride.”

“Then why can't I come too?”

I answered for Erwin, “Because then you'd see us getting it on and you'd want in on the action! Let's go Erwin!”

This kid was really getting on my last nerve.

First Erwin got into the car then he let me in.

“You really have a way with words Levi.”

He chuckled then started up the car.

I half expected him to scold me for being too hard on Blondie but I guess he was tired of dancing the same dance. How many times could he tell Armin that he actually liked him?

Once we were on the road Erwin started a discussion.

“By the way Levi, I heard you shouting at Eren and......I think Eren was wrong. He was thinking about his friend's feelings and that's a good thing but he didn't consider your feelings at all. I think it's time you lock eyes with someone else.”

“Erwin I barely like you as a friend--”

“I didn't mean me, just someone who isn't Eren.”

“It doesn't work like that Erwin. I can't even attempt to move on until Eren rejects me.”

The car was filled with silence until I remembered what Eren said, 'I think you should leave'.

“Erwin....He asked me to leave.”

“Surely that counts as a rejection.”

I hated to agree with Erwin but how could I not?

“ I....I think I will try to lock eyes with another guy.”

I sighed.


End file.
